The beginning after the end
by Cadence Cooper
Summary: Lion King is a disney film, characters can't die in a Disney film! Right? So what if Scar didn't die in the first movie. What if he returned to the Pridelands. And what if he found someone that didn't die either? AU story!


Scar was limping alongside the valley. He had been badly hurt by the hyenas and despite it being a long time ago his leg hadn't healed correctly. It had made the hunting more difficult for him, because even though he could run, it went slow, he couldn't do it quietly and not for any greater distance. Many other lions would probably have given up but not him. He was a survivor, had always been. He started thinking about the only time when he had actually enjoyed having a pride. He had his queen, Zira, who had been exactly as power hungry as him, and hated the pridelanders as much as him. They had their cubs, one of whom would one day take his place as king of the Pridelands. And also the lionesses that would follow every step he took. Then he had recruited the hyenas to help him overtake the Pridelands, but after his failure they had turned against him. When he at last could get away from the fight they chased him, biting him in the tail, until he almost couldn't run anymore. Then they stopped chasing him, and returned, or so he believed. He was very week the following weeks, and tried to move around as little as possible. The more his strength grew the closer to the Pridelands he moved. First he wanted to find his pride, and then he was going to get his revenge.

During the rain season the valley would be filled with water, but for most part of the year it was dry. A movement in the sky captured his attention. A couple of vultures gathered and landed on a wall of logs in a gorge. That could only mean one thing, Scar thought. Food! It was much easier to scare the vultures away than to hunt something down. He went to the gore and tried to find what the vultures had found. There was something under the logs. Scar roared and scared the vultures away, but he knew that they'd be back. He was now close to the logs and started climbing them when he suddenly heard a noise. It was very weak, but Scar was certain that he had heard it. Whatever the vultures had found was still alive. He moved a log and almost jumped at what he saw. It was him lying there! At first Scar thought that somehow he had died and was now a ghost who found his body. Then his senses started to come back to him. It wasn't him. This lion was thinner, more ragged and definitely younger. But all the colours were the same, and Scar could se his own features in this lion. Who was he? Scar knew he must be related with him. Then it hit him.

- "Nuka?" His and Zira's son, who now should be an almost full grown lion, was the lion under the logs. Nuka made a weak noise, but didn't move. _He is alive_, Scar thought, _but it is close_. He started to push away the logs, and then pulled Nuka up from the hole and down from the logs.

Scar waited next to Nuka for about an hour, before he finally started to move.

"Nuka?"

"I tried… I tried…" Scar didn't understand what he meant.

"Nuka, can you hear me?" Nuka's head seemed to become clearer.

"What happened…? Who… who are you?" Then he looked up at Scar, and his eyes widened. "Scar? I'm dead…"

"You're just as living as I am. Well, more or less. How did you end up there?"

"I don't know, it's kind of fuzzy… I was climbing up… up the logs. I was going after… after…" Then Nuka saw it all in front of his eyes. The chasing of Simba. Simba fleeing up the logs, Nuka following when Kovu didn't help. Nuka grabbing Simba's legs. The traitor Kovu helped Simba. Nuka fell. Zira moving the logs. Then everything went black. Kovu sat trembling up. "Simba". Scar let out a loud snarl at the mention of the name.

"So Simba is still around?"

"Yes. But he wouldn't have been if it hadn't been for that traitor Kovu." Nuka answered sourly.

"Kovu?" Scar said surprised. "What about him?" Nuka snorted.

"To make a long story short, Kovu fell in love with Simba's little princess and decided that protecting her and her father was more important than his family.

"Simba has a daughter" Scar said, more to himself than to Nuka. "Where are Zira and the others?"

"I don't know. But I can still smell them, so we can trace them down."

* * *

Just something I thought would be interesting. I don't know if I'm going to continue it. Tell me what you think! Oh and I don't own the characters or the Lion King. Just so you know.


End file.
